


E' TUTTO COSI' NUOVO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot Sexual Content First Time Fluff Sex Is Fun
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec propone di fare sesso. Magnus ne è entusiasta. Travolti dai loro sentimenti.





	E' TUTTO COSI' NUOVO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Quite New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640835) by [succor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succor/pseuds/succor). 



Alec sembra nervoso oggi. Jace se n’è andato a fare chissà cosa, e Magnus non riesce a tracciarlo – onestamente non ne ha neppure voglia. Gli shadowhunter hanno sempre qualche dramma in corso. Alec, che è arrivato presto appunto per parlare con Jace di questo problema, si è trattenuto anche dopo che Jace si è messo la sua giacca di pelle e se n’è andato pensieroso.

Ma a Magnus questo non importa. A lui piace avere Alec a casa sua, anche quando si mette a sfogliare a casaccio i suoi libri antichi o quando sposta la sua ordinatissima collezione di bottiglie di whisky per leggere le etichette. Al momento Alec sta sorseggiando un calice di Gewurztraminer – Magnus ha aperto appositamente un portale verso l’Alsazia all’inizio della settimana, dopo il disastroso tentativo di propinargli qualcosa di alcolico durante il loro primo appuntamento – mentre Magnus produce languido piccole sfere di fiamme blu con una mano, bevendo un martini con l’altra. E’ tutto molto intimo, pensa Magnus.  
Tranne che per il fatto che Alec non riesce a stare fermo. Picchietta le dita sul divano rivestito di stoffa a fiori, e poi batte col piede sul pavimento, ad un ritmo che sembra rimbombare nella grande stanza. I suoi occhi errano lungo le pareti a cui sono appesa preziose opere d’arte, passando dall’una all’altra come se in realtà non le vedesse neppure – ed è un peccato, perché Magnus ha appena riappeso nella stanza un Rubens originale.  
“Hai qualcosa per la testa – dice Magnus, mentre gli occhi di Alec scivolano ad incontrare i suoi – sembra che tu stia rimuginando su qualcosa”  
Alec sbuffa come se prima stesse trattenendo il fiato “Già, è quello che faccio di solito”  
Magnus alza le sopracciglia e schiocca le dita, facendo sparire la luce blu. E’ un chiaro Invito ad Alec affinché si confidi, e lui lo coglie subito.  
“Noi dovremmo – comincia Alec, poi si interrompe – insomma, stavo pensando…”  
“A cosa? – lo incoraggia Magnus. Alec è un insieme di contrasti: sicuro e controllato, competitivo e testardo, eppure ci sono volte in cui inciampa sulle parole e non riesce a nascondere il rossore. Magnus è continuamente affascinato da lui.  
“Al sesso – sbotta Alec, e poi improvvisamente sembra dispiaciuto – oddio, non mi è uscito tanto bene”  
“Stavi pensando al sesso” dice Magnus calmo, fingendo che i suoi battiti non aumentino al solo pensiero. Fissa Alec che beve un lungo sorso di vino, sperando che non si spaventi.  
“Avevo un progetto – sospira Alec – ma non è andata come speravo”  
“Un progetto di sesso?”  
“Era più di un… - Alec arrossisce, e questa volta Magnus non può nascondere un sorriso deliziato – era più un piano per sedurti, immagino. Ma tu certamente ne saprai molto di più, e quindi…be’, probabilmente non era granché”  
“Un piano per sedurmi..” ripete Magnus. Si avvicina un pochino ad Alec, fino a quando i suoi piedi nudi toccano le sue ginocchia. Alec gli stringe subito la caviglia. “Per caso c’entra dell’intimo sexy? Perché di questo ne ho”  
“No.. – dice Alec con voce strozzata – non questa volta, no”  
“Peccato” dice Magnus con aria seducente. Alec lo guarda “Ma se tu non vuoi..”  
“Oh sì, io lo voglio” e si sporge in avanti per baciare Alec, di modo che lui non abbia dubbi in proposito. Fa scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore di Alec e lui subito apre la bocca, approfondendo il bacio.  
Magnus ha pensato a questo tutta la settimana passata, fin dal loro primo appuntamento; subito era rimasto sconcertato all’idea di avere così tanta esperienza in più rispetto ad Alec, ma aveva deciso che quando – e se – avessero fatto sesso, avrebbe dovuto essere speciale per Alec. Lui non era esattamente il tipo da rose e champagne, ma Magnus sapeva che una buona prima impressione era la chiave. Gli era stato fatto un dono speciale e non voleva sprecarlo.  
“Io sarei più che felice di sedurre TE – dice Magnus a bassa voce – se tu lo vuoi” La lingua di Alec guizza fuori a leccarsi le labbra arrossate “Oh, sì – dice subito – E’.. Voglio dire, lo sai che per me è tutto nuovo”  
Magnus si siede e fa scivolare un ginocchio sulle gambe di Alec per mettersi a cavalcioni “Possiamo cominciare con qualcosa a cui siamo già abituati”  
“Spara” – dice Alec impassibile.  
Magnus ride, le dita sfiorano il petto di Alec, dove il suo cuore sta battendo selvaggiamente, si sente anche attraverso la stoffa della sua maglietta.  
“Se non sei pronto…” comincia Magnus, ma Alec lo interrompe con un bacio.  
“Sono pronto – dice Alec, senza staccare le labbra, che accarezzano quelle di Magnus mentre parla – se lo sei tu”.  
Alec bacia come scocca le frecce: con un bersaglio, determinato a farlo alla perfezione al primo tentativo. Magnus ricambia il bacio quasi ferocemente. Alec sa di vino dolce e di una punta di aglio, e Magnus vuole divorarlo. Non ci sono baci languidi fra i due respiri: ogni contatto di labbra è violento, un feroce piacere condiviso. Magnus infila le mani sotto la maglietta di Alec, afferrando la pelle nuda del torace, e Alec si aggrappa ai suoi fianchi, come per tenerlo fermo.  
Magnus sente il corpo andare a fuoco.

“Letto?” ansima Alec.  
Le mani di Magnus scivolano sul suo stomaco, felici di sentirlo fremere al tocco. Invece di rispondere solleva la maglietta di Alec e gliela toglie dalla testa, mentre lui, appena libero, cattura nuovamente la sua bocca in un bacio rovente.

“Letto” dice Magnus. Si alza e porge la mano ad Alec, che la prende subito.

La camera da letto di Magnus è elegante come il resto della casa, come lui dice orgogliosamente, ma non è il momento di far fare ad Alec un giro turistico. Magnus si toglie ad uno ad uno gli anelli, poi la collana, lasciandoli cadere nel portagioie accanto alla porta. Alec si sta già slacciando i pantaloni e Magnus lo osserva mentre se li cala entusiasta lungo le cosce. Magnus sta per avvicinarsi in modo da toccarlo quando Alec rimane impigliato in una delle gambe dei pantaloni e quasi inciampa, tenendosi alla parete all’ultimo momento.  
“Non ridere! – dice, con i pantaloni ancora arrotolati alle caviglie.  
“Non lo farei mai” assicura Magnus, usando tutti i suoi quattro secoli di pratica per mantenere la faccia inespressiva mentre cerca appunto di non ridere. Alec finalmente si libera, innervosito.  
I suoi boxer sono di semplice cotone nero, il che è esattamente ciò che Magnus si aspettava, mentre coglie l’opportunità di osservare famelico l’angolo delle sue anche e il folto pelo nero che copre il suo petto. E’ davvero da togliere il respiro…  
“Tocca a te – dice Alec, facendo un passo indietro – oppure io potrei…aiutarti”

Centinaia di anni prima Magnus ha imparato un trucchetto da salotto per spogliarsi con uno schiocco di dita – gli piace molto, è davvero una comodità – ma ora non vuole usarlo “Sì, per favore”

Alec si avvicina fino ad afferrare i bottoni dei pantaloni di Magnus, e lui si irrigidisce a quel semplice tocco delle dita sulla stoffa, Alec così vicino da sentirne il respiro addosso ma troppo lontano per potersi avvicinare abbastanza da baciarlo. Il respiro di Magnus accelera.

Alec lo sbottona e poi si dedica alla camicia con entrambe le mani. Le sue nocche sfregano contro lo stomaco di Magnus, e la fronte è aggrottata per la concentrazione, come se spogliare Magnus fosse il compito più importante mai assegnatogli. Magnus lo osserva mentre controlla i suoi progressi.

Non vuole essere seducente. Alec non ne sta facendo uno spettacolo, né agisce con malizia. E’ quasi metodico: un bottone alla volta, fa scendere la camicia dalle spalle di Magnus e la lascia cadere a terra, poi gentilmente gli tira giù i pantaloni. Non è un gioco di seduzione, eppure è la cosa più erotica che Magnus abbia mai visto. Deglutisce, la bocca secca, mentre Alec gli solleva un piede e poi l’altro per togliergli i pantaloni. La stanza è silenziosa tranne che per il fruscìo della stoffa. Quando Alec si rialza, Magnus è già completamente duro.

“Sei bellissimo” dice Magnus, incapace di trattenersi. Alec fa una risatina, poi intreccia le dita alle sue. “E tu ti sei mai guardato allo specchio?” mormora. Magnus si avvicina fino a toccarlo appena, piedi e ginocchia e petti che si scontrano. “Più spesso che posso” dice.  
La risata di Alec risuona nella stanza silenziosa, e lui sembra sorpreso. Magnus adora quel sorriso che fa comparire piccole rughe ai lati dei suoi occhi.  
“Tu sei qualcosa di più” gli dice Alec, e poi è Magnus a sorprenderlo catturando le sue labbra in un bacio profondo.  
Afferra un fianco di Alec con una mano e con l’altra gli stringe la nuca per tenerlo fermo, mentre le mani di Alec vagano sulle spalle di Magnus, come se lui non fosse certo di poterlo toccare.  
Non è possibile: Magnus VUOLE che Alec lo tocchi continuamente; spezza il bacio, lasciandogli le labbra bagnate e scivolose.  
“Puoi toccarmi” dice Magnus, cercando di nascondere la nota di supplica nella sua voce.  
Pare che Alec non abbia bisogno di farselo dire due volte: fa scivolare la mano lungo il petto liscio di Magnus, e le sue dita afferrano un capezzolo, facendolo rabbrividire. Poi porta l’altra mano sul viso di Magnus e fa scorrere gentilmente il pollice sulle sue labbra, mentre Magnus subito glielo lecca. Alec inspira bruscamente.  
“Voglio farti a pezzi – mormora Magnus – e poi lentamente rimetterti insieme, voglio essere sicuro che tu non possa mai dimenticare la tua prima volta”  
“Non potrei mai dimenticare TE” dice Alec. E’ così onesto e aperto, in un modo a cui Magnus non è più abituato da moltissimo tempo; quasi non sa come comportarsi, così lo bacia di nuovo.  
Alec continua a scendere con la mano lungo i fianchi di Magnus, sempre più in basso finché non incontra il bordo dei suoi boxer – di seta blu marino, con un motivo di penne di pavone – Magnus è tutto meno che discreto.  
“Ma tu possiedi qualcosa che non sia costoso?” chiede Alec, mentre Magnus gli traccia con le labbra la guancia fino alla mascella. Magnus ha del tutto l’intenzione, entro la notte, di far scordare ad Alec persino come si parla; fa scivolare il pollice sull’osso del bacino di Alec, pelle che carezza la pelle, e succhia dolcemente l’avvallamento fra il suo collo e la mascella.  
“Sono un uomo di buon gusto” risponde. Fa un mezzo passo indietro forzando Alec a seguirlo “Lo si può vedere dalla scelta del mio attuale compagno”.

Indietreggia ancora e ancora, senza che la sua mano lasci mai il calore della pelle di Alec, fino a che le ginocchia urtano il bordo del letto; l’intenzione è quella di trascinare Alec e poi rigirarsi all’ultimo momento, in modo da trovarsi sopra di lui, esattamente a cavalcioni delle sue anche. E’ una mossa che ha perfezionato nel tempo.  
E infatti lo attira, ma si accorge troppo tardi dell’errore – è più vicino all’angolo del letto di quanto pensasse. Così, invece di ricadere all’indietro sulle soffici lenzuola di satin, Magnus urta il lato del letto e si schianta sul pavimento, con Alec che atterra pesantemente su di lui. Una gomitata accidentale nelle costole gli toglie il respiro.  
Cala un silenzio pesante. Magnus vorrebbe scusarsi ma al momento riesce a malapena a respirare. Alec comincia a ridere, la faccia affondata nella spalla di Magnus, braccia e gambe intrecciate in un insieme disordinato, e quando ride il suo corpo si scuote, e il tremito si riverbera in quello di Magnus.  
“Per la verità – dice lui con la maggior dignità possibile, che non è molta – mi hai distratto” Alec continua a ridere “Forte – cerca di respirare – pensavo che tu fossi l’esperto in queste cose!”  
“Io non ho riso dei tuoi pantaloni” si lamenta Magnus, ma Alec è contagioso e una risata scappa anche a lui.  
“Grande tecnica di seduzione” dice Alec, finalmente calmo.  
“Io ti prendo dove voglio” puntualizza Magnus. Alec è ancora sdraiato su di lui, i loro bacini intrecciati. Magnus può sentire la calda lunghezza del sesso di Alec contro l’interno delle cosce e quando muove i fianchi per provocarlo, il pene di Alec si contrae.  
“Sul pavimento?” chiede Alec. Infine solleva la testa e gli sorride. “In modo che tu possa fare il giochino di parole sulla durezza del legno? _(N.d.T. Lightwood=legno leggero, tenero, Hardwood=legno duro)_  
Magnus sbuffa “Sono più serio di così”

“Potresti anche fare una delle tue magie per portarci sul letto” suggerisce Alec. Dal movimento delle sue mani Magnus capisce che sta mimando un incantesimo. E’ tenero… Tutto di Alec è tenero. Magnus si solleva sui gomiti e spinge nuovamente il bacino in avanti. “Mi piace la nostra posizione attuale” dice a bassa voce, mentre guarda Alec deglutire. Ruota le anche, sentendo il pene indurirsi quando viene circondato dalle cosce di Alec. Il quale Alec rimane a bocca aperta, esalando un caldo respiro sulla guancia di Magnus.  
“Le cose che voglio farti…” dice Magnus, iniziando a ruotare le anche. E Alec sembra istintivamente spingere il bacino in modo da incontrare gli affondi di Magnus; una cosa naturale, così pare.  
Magnus ha i suoi piani, che comprendono bocche e mani e non questo disperato ancheggiare insieme sul duro pavimento color ciliegio. Vuole toccare ogni centimetro della pelle di Alec, prima con le mani poi con la bocca. Vuole fottere ed essere fottuto e sentire le grandi mani di Alec sul suo sesso. Per ora, tuttavia, si perde nel sentire il corpo di Alec sul suo, il pene duro di Alec che lo sfrega attraverso la biancheria.  
Magnus ha la presenza di spirito almeno di infilare una mano nel retro dei boxer di Alec e lungo il suo sedere. C’è appena la grandezza di una mano da stringere; Magnus sa che non tutti sono stati benedetti con simili forme. E ancora Magnus fa scivolare la mano sulla pelle tesa.  
“Magnus – geme Alec, mentre gli appoggia la testa di nuovo nell’incavo della spalla – io ho bisogno….Potrei non durare a lungo se continuiamo così”  
“Sei giovane – dice Magnus . si suppone che tu abbia un recupero veloce”  
Alec ridacchia e Magnus fa scorrere gentilmente un dito lungo il solco del suo sedere “Guarda che sto per…”  
“Vieni per me” dice Magnus, e Alec obbedisce. Emette un gemito lungo e soffocato, i suoi fianchi scattano in alto mentre il corpo si tende, poi si rilascia di nuovo sopra Magnus.  
Lui chiude gli occhi e pensa molto, molto intensamente a docce fredde, alla lista di impegni da stregone che lo attendono la prossima settimana e agli orrendi gusti di Ragnor in fatto di panciotti. Cerca intensamente di non pensare all’aspro grugnito emesso da Alec quando è venuto, o alla macchia bagnata che si nota sui suoi boxer.  
Invece prende un profondo e controllato respiro.  
Quando Alec solleva la testa Magnus si sente un po’ più controllato, benché le chiazze di rossore sulle guance di Alec quasi rovinino tutto.  
“Non scusarti” dice Magnus quando Alec apre la bocca. E lui la chiude immediatamente “Questo è solo l’inizio, tesoro”  
“Forse potremmo andare a letto – dice invece Alec – voglio dire, lo so che il pavimento ti piace.” Magnus prorompe in una risata indignata e Alec immediatamente si illumina “E’ questo che faremo d’ora in poi? Provare tutti i pavimenti perché è la tua mania?”  
“Ritiro quanto detto” replica Magnus dispettosamente, spingendo Alec fino a farlo sedere sulle sue ginocchia, consapevole che il suo pene è ancora eretto e insiste affinché lui faccia qualcosa in proposito. “Qua abbiamo finito, andiamo a dormire”  
“Ma neanche per sogno” sbotta Alec, fissando le labbra di Magnus, il quale, inconsapevolmente, se le lecca.  
“Letto” dice Magnus. Alec salta su, tendendo la mano a Magnus per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Quando Magnus solleva un sopracciglio, lui scalcia via i suoi boxer macchiati e si sdraia sul letto di Magnus come se fosse il suo. E Magnus non intende certo vietarglielo.  
Il pene di Alec adesso è morbido, e riposa sotto un folto ciuffo di peli ricciuti che somigliano a quelli del suo petto. Magnus di per sé preferisce depilarsi – parola orrenda dei giorni nostri – ma non ha alcun problema con i peli di Alec. Ne approfitta per togliersi i boxer anche lui, poi si inginocchia a lato del letto facendo scorrere la mano sulla gamba di Alec, dalla caviglia alla coscia, mentre lui rabbrividisce.  
“Stavi dicendo?” domanda Magnus con cortesia, mentre non vuole altro che mettere la bocca sul sesso di Alec e farlo gonfiare a forza di leccate.  
Alec apparentemente ha lo stesso pensiero: si china in avanti e lo bacia dolcemente dicendogli “Ti voglio succhiare”  
Magnus rimane stupefatto di quanto velocemente il suo sangue si precipiti verso il suo pene. Tuttavia, si protende a rubare un altro bacio dicendo “So che questo è tutto una novità per te..”  
“Se non mi fai succhiare il tuo cazzo subito, me ne vado!” dice Alec, l’ostinazione stampata in viso. Poi si addolcisce e dice “Se è quello che vuoi, ovviamente. So che non l’ho mai fatto prima, ma ci ho pensato. Un sacco.”  
Magnus corre già con l’immaginazione “Certo che ti voglio” dice.  
Alec irrigidisce di nuovo la mascella “Bene. Allora sdraiati”

Magnus obbedisce. Striscia al di là di Alec – dandogli un altro bacio nel frattempo, e una strizzatina ai bicipiti – e si allunga sui cuscini soffici. Certo che è molto meglio del pavimento. Ora tocca ad Alec inginocchiarsi; e anche il suo pene sta già indurendosi nuovamente, a quanto pare al solo pensiero di avere Magnus.  
Alec si allunga sul letto, il petto fra le ginocchia di Magnus, una mano sul suo torace; lo guarda attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia nere – se Magnus non lo conoscesse bene, penserebbe che si è truccato – e sorride. Magnus d’istinto restituisce il sorriso e allunga una mano ad accarezzare la guancia di Alec.  
“Sei bellissimo” dice  
Alec si morde il labbro “Me l’hai detto. Se combino un casino, ti chiedo scusa in anticipo”. Non attende una risposta, ma abbassa la testa e prende in bocca il pene di Magnus più che può. Magnus può onestamente dire di essere impressionato dalle capacità di Alec – be’, avrebbe potuto dirlo anche in altre occasioni – ma in quel momento non riesce a realizzare altro che il calore intenso e bagnato della bocca di Alec, o la stretta intensa alla base del suo pene o il modo in cui le guance di Alec lo accolgono.  
Il peso del braccio di Alec sul suo torace gli impedisce di sollevare il bacino, e le sue cosce tremano nello sforzo di rimanere ferme. Alec muove la lingua prima di tirarlo su e a Magnus sembra di vibrare fuori della sua stessa pelle.  
“Alec” cerca di dire, ma è più un sussulto.  
Non è solo sesso. Essere qui, in questo momento. Magnus sa che quello che lui e Alec stanno facendo non è solo sesso. Se fosse un tipo sentimentale – cosa che in effetti è, nel suo profondo – direbbe che stanno facendo l’amore. Tiene la mano sulla guancia di Alec, sentendo la sua testa muoversi su e giù, un ritmo intenso che sembra andare di pari passo col battito del suo cuore. Alec è travolgente, nel vero senso della parola.

“Dammi un momento, amore” dice Magnus, scostando la guancia di Alec. Lui obbedisce, le labbra rosse e gonfie. Magnus sente un dolore sordo nel petto. “Devo fermarmi un attimo”  
“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiede Alec  
“Sto per venire – ammette Magnus – e non sono più un ragazzo”  
“Tu sei in forma come me” brontola Alec, ma si ferma, mentre Magnus ne approfitta per baciarlo di nuovo con trasporto.  
“Voglio scoparti” dice Magnus quando si separano.  
“Ho pensato a questo tutta la scorsa settimana” scappa detto ad Alec. Fa passare una gamba al di sopra di Magnus e si mette a cavalcioni, il pene di nuovo duro contro il suo torace, mentre quello di Magnus spinge contro il culo di Alec, dandogli una spintarella di prova. Alec chiude gli occhi e si morde il labbro.  
“A cosa pensavi con esattezza?” chiede Magnus e schioccando le dita fa comparire una bottiglietta di lubrificante e un preservativo. E’ comodo essere uno stregone in questi casi.  
“A te” dice Alec. Spalanca gli occhi quando sente lo scatto del tappo della bottiglietta e li chiude quando Magnus se lo spalma sulle dita. Magnus lo spinge un po’ in avanti e in alto, finché riesce a raggiungere e sfregare con le dita scivolose l’apertura di Alec. Lui si protende un po’ in avanti e si accomoda meglio quando le sente, offrendo a Magnus una meravigliosa visione del suo petto muscoloso. Magnus gli lecca un capezzolo, ignorando la sua risata soffocata.

“E che cosa pensavi di me?” chiede Magnus. E poi aggiunge a bassa voce “Sto per infilare un dito adesso”  
“Questo” dice Alec. Il suo respiro si interrompe quando il dito di Magnus sale fino alla prima falange, poi alla seconda. “A te che mi aprivi”. Un leggero rossore compare sulle guance di Alec.  
“L’hai mai fatto da solo?” chiede Magnus. Alec annuisce e Magnus smette di muovere il dito per un po’. Poi Alec si china per baciare Magnus sulla fronte e Magnus è sempre più sorpreso da lui.  
“E’ piacevole”  
“Non strano?” chiede Magnus  
“Un po’ – ammette Alec – Magnus infila un secondo dito, cercando di allargarlo con carezze lente e profonde “Ma bello”

Magnus è stato solo per tanto tempo. Ha avuto i suoi amori, ovviamente, ma persino baciare era diverso da com’è con Alec. C’erano stati periodi, con i suoi antichi compagni – per esempio Camille – in cui Magnus si era sentito a disagio persino nel fare sesso. Periodi in cui si era sentito senza speranza, inguaribilmente innamorato, ma con quel pensiero irritante di non poter veramente sapere cosa pensavano le persone, o come si sentivano. Alec è l’esatto opposto di quella opacità. O forse, semplicemente, lui è in grado di capirlo. Capisce quegli occhi socchiusi che si agganciano ai suoi, quel respiro sfilacciato quando gli infila le dita dentro, quel mordersi dolcemente le labbra nel tentativo di trattenere i gemiti.  
Quando infine Magnus ha infilato il terzo dito, Alec comincia a muoversi, spingendosi all’indietro per andargli incontro. A Magnus pare che la sua pelle non riesca a contenerlo e il suo sesso palpita.  
“Alexander” dice. E Alec geme.  
“Aspetta, tira fuori le dita un attimo” dice Alec e Magnus obbedisce all’istante. Prima che possa chieder cosa c’è che non va, Alec prende un respiro profondo e poi, con un movimento che Magnus non avrebbe mai creduto umanamente possibile, inverte le loro posizioni.  
“Impressionante” dice Magnus con apprezzamento  
“Avanti, muoviamoci” affretta Alec.  
“Sento romanticismo nell’aria – dice Magnus con aria fintamente contemplativa, guardandolo – Poesia e canzoni d’amore non sono comparabili alla tua eloquenza”  
“Vuoi la poesia?” chiede Alec, rizzandosi su un gomito. Magnus si sposta un po’ più avanti, giusto per sostenerlo con le sue braccia, le gambe intrecciate insieme.

I fianchi sfregano l’uno contro l’altro, e mentre provano la sensazione dei loro sessi nudi che si sfiorano, le loro fronti si toccano, i respiri l’uno nell’altro. “Allora ti darò la poesia”.  
“Non ne hai una preferita, vero?” chiede Magnus. Alec fa una risatina, seguita rapidamente da un gemito quando Magnus spinge più forte. Alza le mani per aggrapparsi alle spalle di Magnus, le dita che affondano nella pelle. A Magnus piace sentire il suo peso, la spinta dei due corpi l’uno verso l’altro, è sempre attirato da lui.  
Magnus alza un ginocchio, giusto quanto basta per avere lo spazio per afferrare assieme i loro due sessi. Alec inspira bruscamente e dopo solo poche spinte di Magnus viene di nuovo, emettendo fra le dita di lui e sul ventre di entrambi.

“Tesoro..” La voce di Alec è bassa e roca, e basta a Magnus per venire immediatamente anche lui, le dita strette attorno al proprio pene. E il suo seme si mescola a quello di Alec – c’è un qualche significato in questo, Magnus ne è certo, ma è troppo schiantato per pensarci adesso.  
Crolla su Alec, che fa girare entrambi sul fianco, le braccia attorno alle spalle di Magnus. La salvezza di Alec, Magnus sta scoprendo, è nel non avere esperienza, e quindi probabilmente lui non può capire da questa sola occasione che l’intimità è il punto sensibile di Magnus. Il modo in cui la sua voce è risuonata, come ha pronunciato quella parola venuta dal cuore “Tesoro…”  
Un altro brivido lo scuote.  
“E’ stato – comincia Alec, e poi sembra che gli manchino le parole.  
“Non abbiamo esattamente seguito i piani” dice Magnus  
Alec sorride e qualcosa si muove nel petto di Magnus, qualcosa che lui non sentiva da tanto tempo.  
“La prossima volta faremo meglio a seguirli – dice Alec – ma per me… Voglio dire, è stato tutto quello che potevo desiderare”  
“Che cosa non mi fai, tu…” dice Magnus, forse un po’ troppo teneramente. Bacia il sorriso sulla bocca di Alec.

Ora ci sono delle cose che vanno fatte. Gli abiti di Magnus devono essere subito riappesi, e per prima cosa, affinché non si spiegazzino: lui alza le mani per fare una magia, ma Alec gli acchiappa il polso e intreccia le dita con lui, e Magnus decide che non vuole lasciarlo andare.  
La stanza è silenziosa. Magnus può sentire il movimento del petto di Alec mentre respira.  
“Ehi – dice Alec infine – spostandosi perché lui possa posare la testa sul suo braccio. Il suo petto e il suo ventre sono un pasticcio di sperma seccato, ma a lui non sembra importare.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Altro vino?”  
“No – dice Alec – anche se era buono.” Magnus si inorgoglisce. “Voglio sapere se posso vedere il tuo marchio di stregone”  
Magnus non vorrebbe dire che l’atmosfera della stanza si smorza, ma certo qualcosa dentro di lui si raffredda. Alec deve leggergli sul viso, perché fa immediatamente marcia indietro “Non è… Non ho bisogno di ..  
Magnus alza una mano sul petto di Alec, fermando questo discorso sconnesso. “E’ un peso per me” dice. “Capito - dice Alec – dimentica che te l’abbia chiesto.”  
Le dita di Magnus si sollevano, affondando nei suoi capelli folti, fino alla linea perfetta della sua mascella, e nel suo pelo morbido. Alec cerca di seguirne il percorso, nel mentre intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Magnus.

“Ho lasciato le mie emozioni nel passato – dice Magnus – Com’è che si dice? Il coraggio non è assenza di paura.”  
“E io ti faccio paura?” dice Alec. Alza la mano per far scorrere le dita sulle vene in rilievo del braccio di Magnus.  
“Continuamente” Magnus chiude gli occhi e deglutisce; quando li riapre può sentire il suo potere brillare attraverso le pupille di gatto, ancor più splendenti nel buio della stanza.  
Per alcuni momenti il suo cuore si ferma, mentre Alec non reagisce, ma poi lui gli accarezza la guancia: “Sei bellissimo…”  
Magnus chiude gli occhi di nuovo, non riesce a continuare a guardarlo. Sarebbe ridicolo proclamare il suo amore adesso, non quando stanno appena cominciando a conoscersi. Persino per Magnus sarebbe ridicolo. Un suo vecchio amico, un tipo simpatico di nome Elvis, cantava che solo gli sciocchi si affrettano. Invece di dire qualcosa, si muove verso Alec, rifugiandosi nel calore del suo corpo.  
“Rimani stanotte” mormora  
“Non puoi sbarazzarti di me” risponde Alec.  
E Magnus scopre che non ne ha alcuna intenzione.

 


End file.
